


No Shade in the Shadow of The Cross

by honeysystem



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Blood Drinking, First Time, Other, Sex in a Church, alucard gets topped, alucards first attempt at getting to know his human side takes a wild turn, reader is literally arrested for horny on main
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-17 08:36:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16512953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeysystem/pseuds/honeysystem
Summary: Adrian wasn’t sure what he expected when he stepped over the threshold of the church. Probably more rotting wood, perhaps statues covered in moss. What he found instead was a person on their knees, hands folded in prayer as they mumbled to themself in front of a tall stone cross.What he found was you.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> yes, i love alucard  
> yes, i'm a lesbian  
> we exist

The scenery was dyed a soft orange, lone clouds shining in a light pink as the Sun set and night slowly crept closer. Amongst the tender play of colours, Adrian Fahrenheit Tepes trailed through a worn path at the edge of a rather dire-looking forest. Where the path was taking him, he did not know, and neither did he care. He was lost in thought, simply following the well-trodden way in front of him. 

 

Perhaps it would bring him to the answers he had been looking for.

 

As of late, Adrian found himself pondering the essence of humanity, or half-humanity, in his case. Within the walls of Dracula’s castle, he lived a life isolated from the outside world, despite the near-unending knowledge offered in his home. What the castle lacked was human interaction, connection. Something his mother wanted him to have.

 

Much like how she instructed his father to travel, Lisa Tepes advised her son to seek out answers through real-world experience and communication with mankind in response to his questions of humanity. And she was right; of course she was. His mother was not only wise, but compassionate as well. Adrian wondered if he would be able to meet another person who matched those qualities his mother had cultivated so well.

 

Suddenly, the path he had been following came to a halt, and he with it. Before the blond stood a church he had never known of. It look abandoned, the windows were mostly broken, and the walls were covered in ivy. The clocktower, which Adrian assumed the building must have possessed ages ago, was broken off.

 

Something about the sight was fascinating.

 

Churches were a place humans visited to seek shelter of demons. Adrian Fahrenheit Tepes was both, an amalgamation of human and demon. _How ironic._

 

Would a house abandoned by its God still serve as shelter from demons? The thought of entering to find out crossed his mind, and Adrian found his feet carrying him to the rotting front doors of the church on their own accord. Carefully, he pushed them open, afraid that too much force would make them break apart. Despite the gentleness of his touch, the rusted hinges squeaked terribly loud, a sharp contrast to the otherwise quiet forest.

 

Adrian wasn’t sure what he expected when he stepped over the threshold of the church. Probably more rotting wood, perhaps statues covered in moss. What he found instead was a person on their knees, hands folded in prayer as they mumbled to themself in front of a tall stone cross.

 

What he found was _you._

 

He stood still, regarding you from a distance. You didn’t seem to have heard him, lost in whatever you were praying for. Now _that_ was interesting. He chanced a slow step closer, making no sound on the decayed carpet of the church’s floor. Only when he was directly behind you and placed a gloved hand on one of your shoulders were you made aware of his presence, whipping your head around to face him, visibly startled.

 

Your breath caught in your throat as you drank in his appearance. The orange glow of the sunset cascaded into the church through its enormous windows, making the stranger in front of you look ethereal. A soft yet structured face, golden eyes with long lashes, and even longer, softly curled blonde hair.

 

“What’s a single human doing, alone, in an abandoned house of God?”

 

Your hands came up to cover your mouth in disbelief. This couldn’t be, could it?

 

“Are you… are you an angel?” you ask, voice barely above a whisper.

 

That was also something Adrian did not expect; in fact, it caught him completely off guard. A single huff left his mouth, and soon his shoulders started to shake with gentle laughter, golden locks falling in front of his face like a curtain. Even in that lighthearted state, to you, he stilled radiated angelic features.

 

When his laughter died down and his senses returned, Adrian saw that, while you remained on your knees, bent over with your palms on the floor, your direction had changed; your face was planted to the ground in humility, your body pointed towards his.

 

“Oh, please, messenger of God, please rid me of my sins! I beg you, please save my wretched mind of these impure thoughts! Lord, I will do anything!” you cried, voice desperate and cracked.

 

“Impure thoughts?” he asked, somewhat amused.

 

“Yes! I-”, you halted the explanation of your sins to what you thought was your savior when you felt a hand on your chin, lifting you up.

 

“I’m afraid you’re mistaking me for someone I am not. However, I am more than interested in listening to you.”

 

It seemed like the confusion on your face subdued, and you started to genuinely dissect what this stranger was saying, “So you are… not an angel?”

 

He chuckled again, “Quite the opposite, I’m afraid.”

 

“Who are you then?”

 

“My name is Adrian Fahrenheit Tepes and-”, he spoke pridefully, until he was interrupted.

 

“Tepes?! A-As in Dracula, _that_ Tepes?! Like the v-vampire?!” you shouted, jumping to your feet in shock.

 

He chuckled, something, to you, he appeared to do often, “Yes, exactly like that. However, a vampire, I am not; a more accurate term would be Dhampir.” 

 

At your lack of a reply, he added, “Which is the child between a vampire and a human.”

 

The church was silent; the warm apricot hue from the sunset had been replaced by a darkness, punctured only by the pale light of a full moon. You took in what this man— this _dhampir_ — has told you, and slowly, apathy washed over your face. With a sigh, you sat back on the dusty ground and laughed bitterly to yourself.

 

“Alright, let’s talk. Seems like God has left me alone, just like this rotten building.”

 

Adrian gazed at you from where he kneeled, a smirk forming on his lips. _Were all humans so amusing?_ He hoped they were, because this particular one made a warm, addictive feeling bubble in his chest. Rising up to his full height, he stretched, then sat down beside you.

 

“Lament your troubles to me, then, dear friend.”

 

And lament you did. You told him your name, and that you hailed from a small village close to these woods. You explained how you ended up alone in an abandoned church nobody knew about: someone found your rather… explicit books, and proclaimed your sin to the church. Adrian laughed at that, which you responded to with a kick to his shin. The priest said no one should look at ‘someone as shameful’ as you, and the villagers shunned you out into the woods. In exchange, Adrian told you about his life as the son of Dracula, and why he ended up in this church like you did.

 

“Thank God they at least gave me some food before leaving me to die,” you sighed, “I thought if I prayed enough I could just come back and everyone would leave me alone, but it seems like the devil himself is onto me now.”

 

“Well, I am not here to do anything to you,” Adrian replied. His voice was soothing, enticing you to believe him. You believed in his quest, that he only sought out to connect to his human side.

 

“Aw, how sweet of you, Mister Tepes. But, at this point, getting eaten by a vampire seems my best option for the future.” 

 

That raised a laughed from both of you; hell, you’ve been filling the empty church with your laughters for hours now. Adrian hoped his mother wouldn’t worry too much.

 

After a while, your laughter quieted down to a somewhat thoughtful silence. A flush flourished across your cheeks as, for what was also not the first time this night, you considered your choice of topics.

 

“What if I _wanted_ you to do something to me, though?” you asked into the empty space, your gaze straying away from those golden eyes.

 

Adrian cocked his head to the side at that, hair rolling off of his shoulders at the movement. Why would they want that? He learned so much about humans in the past hours, yet he couldn’t make sense of the statement.

 

“I may be lost. What are you implying?”

 

A frustrated sigh rang through the tense air as you straightened up into a sitting position, “Adrian Fahrenheit Tepes, I am asking you if you would bite me and suck my blood.”

 

For the first time this night, Adrian blushed, the rushing red to his pale cheeks a stark contrast. “Pardon my curiousness but… why?”

 

“You want to understand humans, and I want to understand vampires. You’re really interesting, Adrian, and I enjoy your company. So, I am willingly offering you my blood. God isn’t here to judge us, anyway,” you said, voice rushed with anticipation.

 

Adrian played the scenario over in his mind. He had never bitten a human before, only animals, so a careful nature would need to be applied. But, you seemed so… eager, that he found himself nodding as he made up his mind.

 

“Alright, my friend, I will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was my first time writing reader insert stuff + my first time writing anything for castlevania pwease dont hurt me :( english isn't my first language so emulating Alucard's speech pattern is very hard  
> BIG SHOUT OUT to my friend ara for helping me through this btw!! ur the best beta-reader and fellow hornyman i know♥
> 
> the fic plays before the events of Lisa's death but i've also only watched the netflix series so idk how much sense this makes in the game series canon¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> anyway, Alucard is sexy :^)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hey mom, hey dad, just thot I'd let you know that my first time fuckin was w a human and in an abandoned church! how goth is that! mom? mom why are you crying?" - ara armeniangf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gave the reader a vagina but overall tried to keep this as gender neutral as possible
> 
>  
> 
> [also made a playlist for writing this fic maybe give it a listen ;^)](https://open.spotify.com/user/2135ynsnzf7ncepwn4lelzj7a/playlist/7BLhjN8E93CVuy4FDTGMUz?si=n0xDXKcbS76X0-5ifJaqRA)

A giddy smile appeared on your face, then as you enthusiastically rose to your feet— _excitedly_ was, perhaps, a better phrasing, in Adrian’s opinion. He couldn’t fully understand why you were so happy about getting your blood drawn by a dhampir you met mere hours ago. There was no time to think further about it, though, as you sat down in his lap, your face only a few centimeters away from his. Your gaze burned intensely, and Adrian felt his breath hitch.

 

“Won’t you reveal my skin?” you asked teasingly. _The audacity._

 

“A little too eager for your own good, are you not?” Adrian countered, his hands traveling behind your back to undo the buttons of your gown.

 

That drew a hum from you as your hands settled on Adrian’s shoulders, a finger absentmindedly twirling around his silky blond hair. “Perhaps I am, but I am a sinner after all,” you explained, “There's just something… erotic about blood drinking, don’t you agree?”

 

 _Erotic._ The puzzle pieces inside Adrian’s mind finally fell into place, and he could finally make sense of your anticipation. His gloved fingers stopped for a moment, fiddling with the last button of your gown. Should he really indulge you like this? A stranger? Adrian would be lying if he said that drinking blood from an actual human instead of an animal was something he had never fantasized about before. He realized that this was something he, himself, was anticipating as well. With that, the blond undid the button and slipped the article of clothing off of you. Perhaps this passion, this proximity, is what his mother wanted him to experience.

 

The night air was cold, and you shivered as it caressed your bare skin. A soft glow was casted onto you by the illuminated Moon, and as Adrian took the sight in, his mouth practically began to water at the thought of sinking his fangs into your flesh.

 

“So,” you began, a soft rasp to your voice, “Where would you like to bite me?”

 

Adrian contemplated his options thoughtfully, “Your neck is too dangerous. If I were to tear the carotid artery, you would surely bleed out. Your shoulders may be safer, but the lack of fat makes it more probable to hit nerves, which would make it more painful than necessary. I would say the best place would be your breasts.”

 

The light blush on your cheeks deepened, but you were quick to pull your undershirt down further to expose your chest to him. Your hands weaved into his long hair again and he could feel you shuffle a little closer to him on his lap, “Go ahead, then.”

 

Strong arms held your back steady as Adrian slowly leaned down. The dhampir’s tongue darted out between his lips to wet a spot above your left nipple. There was something hypnotizing about being able to feel your erratic heartbeat, blood flowing underneath the tender skin. Adrian took a deep breath through his nose, taking the moment to drink in your scent, before biting down.

 

Your reaction was immediate, hissing in pain while your nails dug into his scalp, tugging sharply at the golden locks between your fingers. Adrian groaned in reply, both at the pulling of his hair and the warm blood filling his mouth.

 

The sensation was overwhelming, sweet, savoury, and unbelievably hot as it flowed down his throat and into his own bloodstream. It made Adrian’s mind hazy, thoughts overpowered by the need to drink more, and so he sucked at the two small wounds in your chest until your painful groans morphed into pleasured moans.

 

Your hips stuttered as they began to grind down onto his pelvis, a mewl spilling out of your mouth when you felt a bulge brush against you. The friction was incredible, and Adrian had to remove his fangs from you to breathe, afraid he would give into such euphoria too early.

 

Labored breathing filled the air, both of you silent as the tension of the situation became evident. Adrian looked wrecked, pupils dilated and face flushed from the tips of his ears down to his neck. The alluring scent of your blood filled the dhampir’s nostrils, and he couldn’t help himself from dipping down once more and licking off the remains of it from your skin.

 

Adrian embraced you then, his face buried in you chest as he calmed his breathing. You allowed him a moment’s rest, stroking his hair softly in an attempt to soothe away any high your offering may have caused.

 

“May I ask you something?” you spoke softly, your ministrations unceasing.

 

“Of course,” came his reply, his voice muffled against your skin.

 

“Are you a virgin?”

 

His hands on you tensed. Adrian retracted himself from your torso, his gaze cast downwards, not meeting your eyes. “I never had the opportunity to… _interact_ , in that way, as you are very well aware of.”

 

Gently, you took his face in both of your hands, and made his eyes meet yours. He felt as though you were staring right through his soul. 

 

“Let me take you.”

 

Adrian’s eyes widened, a blush, which had been subdued while you calmed him down, flourished once more. For you, it was endearing— not to mention amusing— to see him in such a state. His mouth opened and closed without a sound, trying to voice his answer, _to find an answer._ What would his parents say if they found out that he, the son of Vlad Dracula Tepes, lost his virginity to a human in an abandoned church? As he looked at your face once more, nothing but sincerity and tenderness to be found, Adrian decided he did not care.

 

“I would be more than happy if you did, my dear.”

 

As quick as lightning, you kissed him, your tongue quickly pressing past his lips and exploring his mouth. The taste of your own blood pulled a groan from your throat as you ground your hips against his once more, satisfied to feel that he was still hard.

 

“Lay down,” you commanded, earning you a flustered look from Adrian, who promptly obliged. His hair was spread out on the floor, the moonlight making it shine. To you, it looked just like a halo.

 

Standing up, you removed the rest of your clothing in a haste, anticipation coursing through your veins. In the back of your mind, you wondered if Adrian could smell it. As the piece of fabric was thrown out of sight, you sat down on his legs again, wasting no time in fumbling with the buckle of his belt and laying it down beside him once it was loose. You cast down a look to the man beneath you before working on his pants. He stared up at you with awe, with lust. It was tempting to tease him, but you were worried it might be too much for him, and decided against it.

 

The ridiculously tight leather trousers he wore were a hassle to slide down, but once they were inched down his ankles, Adrian easily kicked them off alongside his boots. While you were working on his undergarments, Adrian took it upon himself to get out of his jacket and waistcoat. He also unbuttoned his blouse, but didn’t take it off.

 

His underwear was, luckily, a lot easier to slip down. The dhampir’s cock sprang free, tip flushed and leaking pre-cum. You were relieved to see that it appeared just like a human one. Tentatively, you reached out to touch it, giving it a few experimental pumps. The warmth of your hand on his member made Adrian twitch and suck in a deep breath through grit teeth.

 

You repositioned yourself over his hips before leaning down for another passionate kiss. Adrian’s hands searched for your own, intertwining his fingers with yours. He squeezed your palms as you started to grind down once more, lightly coating him in your slick.

 

One of your hands freed itself from Adrian’s iron grip to take hold of his cock, positioning it in front of your entrance. Then, finally, you sunk down onto him, a broken moan leaving his kiss-swollen lips.

 

“How does it feel, Adrian?” you asked, kissing along his jaw.

 

He took several deep breaths before choking out, “Divine… Truly fitting of the ambience.”

 

A chuckle left you then, as you decided it was time to start moving. Slowly, you rose your hips just a bit, before letting yourself fall down onto him again. You repeated the process, lifting your hips a little higher each time.

 

Both of your moans— yours occasionally outmatched by Adrian’s— echoed through the church, accompanied by the wet sounds of you riding your new found lover. Adrian’s own hips started to twitch, occasionally jerking up to meet your movements. Through the erratic timing of his own movements, you knew he was close.

 

“It’s alright to give in, Adrian; just let go,” you whispered, your lips close to his ear, “I’m here for you.”

 

A moan higher than the ones before left him before he bit down onto your shoulder, fangs easily piercing your skin, as he spilled into you. You realized then that he was right before, when he said biting your shoulder would hurt more, and you let out a small, pained yell, still moving your hips to let him ride out his orgasm.

 

Adrian quickly let go of your shoulder; he hadn’t intended to bite down to drink from you in the first place, but the state of euphoria simply overwhelmed him to a point where his consciousness blanked out for a moment.

 

Carefully, you rose one last time and let his softening member slip out of you. Adrian only watched with lidded eyes as you started to touch yourself, quickly chasing after your own peak. Your thigh muscles clenched and a throaty moan left you as you did, letting yourself fall on his chest in exhaustion.

 

It was quiet then, all noises inside the church ceased, save from your tired breathing and thundering heartbeats. 

 

“Thank you,” Adrian said, “I sincerely mean it.”

 

You giggled; he was pretty cute for a creature of the night, “You’re welcome.”

 

For a short moment, you basked in the afterglow of it all before you got up to dress yourself, Adrian doing the same when he noticed that your shared intimacy was over.

 

“Do you think you can patch these bite marks up at your place?” you asked while he buttoned up your gown.

 

“Certainly.”

 

“And maybe give me a warm meal?”

 

“Only if I may introduce you to my parents,” he laughed.

 

“I suppose that is only fair, after taking your virginity. Perhaps I should speak with them about a courtship,” you chimed in response, a teasing smile playing on your lips.

 

Once he was done, you turned around to face him, both of you smiling. Adrian offered you his hand, which you gladly took as he guided you outside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here it is, bottom alucard in all his glory!  
> while i love castlevania (and even started playing it), trying to keep up this sophisticated way of writing is exhasuting i don't think i'll ever do this to myself again
> 
> again a big thanks to ara for beta-reading and helping me improve this chapter again ily dude♥  
> and also a big thanks to everyone who left me kudos and gave positive reviews i'd die for u all


End file.
